


Weird Metal Moth Things

by Rjslpets



Series: An Avenging Omega [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Multi, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene in the Avenging Omega universe. What happens when a Pack member gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Metal Moth Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short scene that sprang in my mind and it doesn't fit into any longer story, so I am posting it as a stand alone. 
> 
> If you haven't read any of the other stories, this is a universe in which all social institutions are arranged by pack dynamics and Tony is the Omega of the Avengers Pack and Steve is the Alpha.

Tony paced, still in the armor, including helmet. It still felt odd to be restricted to wearing complete armor outside the Tower. But the Pack was in no condition to deal with the hyper awareness that was a necessary accompaniment to Tony being out in public without the armor. Although, he could and did move around in public more than any other Omega he knew of, when tension was strong, the Pack defaulted to locking the Omega up. Tony would have found it unbearable if the locking up didn’t translate to leaving him in his workshop. Finally, he had an ironclad reason to avoid all those tedious meetings.

Unable to stop his pacing, he flicked a glance around the waiting room, checking the position and attitude of the Pack members present, and worried desperately about the one who wasn’t. Steve was sitting basically blocking the door; the Alpha in him still uncomfortable with his Omega being outside pack quarters. He was glancing between the door, waiting for the doctor, and Tony.  Tony reached over, when his pacing took him close, retracting a gauntlet, and slid his hand down Steve’s face. Steve leaned into the touch, lips ghosting over the blue omega gland on Tony’s wrist. “Put the gauntlet back on, Tony. I don’t want any scent to leak out.”

Tony hummed and turned to Natasha, his hand still bare. “Steve is right. It isn’t safe.” She said. Tony repeated the touch on her face and then held his hand out so they could both see his gauntlet cover his hand.  Tony turned again to pace, carefully away from the door.  He bumped shoulders with Thor as he passed him. Bruce was off, consulting with the medical staff and Clint…Clint was in a hospital bed and the Pack hadn’t seen him yet.  This, thought Tony, was one of the shitty times to be the Omega, one he hadn’t thought of all those months ago. The urge in him to go to Clint and care for him was foreign and overwhelming. Of course, he had to wait, until the medical intervention was done and Clint’s room could be isolated to just the Pack. But, he wanted…

Finally, when Tony was about to go insane – even JARVIS’ voice had ceased to be calming, the doctor along with Bruce came in and gave his overview. Clint had been struck from behind by the metal moth things that the Pack was fighting (and when had metal moth things become part of a sentence he would say?). He had been knocked from his perch and, although Tony had caught him, he had sustained major lacerations from the edges of the metal moth thing’s wings. This was the first time that there had been a serious injury in the Pack since Tony had been inducted over 7 months ago. Steve would probably say that the streak was because having an omega increased the concentration and fighting abilities of the Pack. Steve, in Tony’s opinion, attributed near mythical properties to the relationship between Omega and Pack.

The doctor finished and left and they could finally go to see Clint in a pack room. Tony blessed the ventilation technology that ensured scents did not leak out of the room as he popped out of the suit the moment the door closed after the Pack.  He was only wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt since he had been in the workshop when the call to assemble came. He shed the clothes and slid naked into the Pack-sized bed that held Clint.  He draped himself carefully over Clint, trying to maximize the contact.

“We’re here and you’re safe.” He murmured, keeping his wrist near Clint’s nose to maximize scent. He felt the others curl around him. Steve settled on the other side of Clint, also placing his wrist near Clint’s face.  Natasha curled across Clint’s legs and Thor settled at the bottom of the bed. Bruce, who curled against Tony’s back, would be asleep soon as he had still not gotten enough rest after a green attack. Thor was in a guarding pose. Tony closed his eyes and concentrated on slow, even breaths and calming his heartbeat. He had to agree with Steve, his emotional state did impact the Pack. He had grudgingly begun yoga practice with Bruce when he realized this. Now, as his breathing deepened, he could feel the rest of the Pack beginning to relax. Omega Brain made a suggestion and Tony flicked out the gauntlet that was in the watch on his wrist and kept watch over his Pack.


End file.
